Keeya Kahib
Name: Keeya Kahib Age: Unknown Race/class: Dark Jedi Tusken Raider Before Order 66 Keeya Kahib is a Tusken Raider who was kidnapped at birth by Sith Scientists. He was then experimented on by the scientists after a certain injection Keeya was given the force-power and intelligence of a three Sith Lords, after realizing what he could do Keeya killed his Sith oppressors and escaped to Tatooine. After Order 66 Kahib was not concerned by the storm troopers that would attempt to kill him. He easily stopped anyone who opposed him, soon Keeya got a idea he went back to the laboratory where he was tested on for many years and copied the formula that gave him his abilities he then made a cloning machine and made a army's worth of his own type of Tusken Raiders soon after that he took over half of Tatooine. After Tatooine he realized he could attack anywhere he wanted and so he decided to attack Naboo! The Failed Attacks of Naboo Keeya's attacks on Naboo failed, though he had hundreds of his forces sadly he was no match for Naboo's protectors the Jedi. He watched as his forces were cut down by several Jedi, one in particular sported a scar over one of his eyes. Kahib would remember that scar for a long time! Keeya's Attack on the Core-Star Empire After his losses on Naboo Keeya waited for several months scheming and planning. He had finally figured out who his Jedi attackers were, they weren't Jedi at all but some other new empire of strange force users, the one with the scar was the leader of them all his name was a man with the last name of Maelstrum. Eventually Keeya tapped into their communication systems and listened as the wookie traitor Flint rebelled against his friends and family. After Flint shut down the Core-Star Empire's defenses Keeya readyed his own well equipped Tusken army and custom fleet. Keeya Launched his attack instructing his men to kill everyone Empire or otherwise. Keeya made it just as the Empire prepared to send land forces on Utapau. Keeya decied to distract the Empire in space while he secretly landed on Utapau. Only ten minutes later Keeya landed on Utapau and made his way slowly to a nearby temple. After reaching out with the force Keeya felt the force signature of Cordin Maelstrum. Immediately he crept to the amazing temple and hid in one of the rooms. As he waited he could hear the sound of three men talking hastily. He listened as the men stopped outside his door. The three men, Corves Glace, Cordin Maelstrums current padawan, Commander Brock Veers the leader of Cordin's platoon and Killian Jerkin a Empire defective knew about Keeya's presence. Though Keeya didn't know how he realized that if he acted now he could still have the power of surprise to kill Cordin. He ignited his lightsaber and immediately sprung from the room he was hiding in. Jerkin and Veers were cut down almost as fast as a cat can spring on a mouse, Glace was able to jump back thanks to his force sensitivity. Corves tried to fight but he was on the losing side of the duel from the beginning as he prepared to die Cordin Maelstrum and Karim Storm arrived and took up arms against Kahib. The battle was quick with Cordin dying quickly (this was revealed to be a clone) and Karim who was alread weakened also bested and nearly killed. Glace tried again to beat the Sith and managed to slice him in the ribs, Corves however was to weak to fight anymore. Suddenly Karim jumped up and like some type of monster fought with such ferocity that Keeya was forced back. Keeya decided that he was content enough with just killing Cordin. Keeya then left the two injured Jedi to die of their wounds, Keeya jumped of his ship and retreated with his army planning to use the force to keep himself suspended in a sort of hibernation state. He would wait for many, many years before the dark side would wake him to fight once again to fight against the Jedi. Keeya Kahib wields a single bladed silver lightsaber he wears black Tusken Raider clothes.